1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular insulating wall panel system of the type primarily intended for use with frame construction. The wall panel system is comprised of monolithic insulating panels that are inserted within a skeleton of structural members comprising columns, studs, a sole plate and a top plate. The wall panel system is primarily intended for use as an exterior wall due to its insulating properties with regard to heat and cold; however, the wall system may be used on the interior of a structure particularly for its sound insulating properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, a major objective relating to improved methods for constructing buildings has been to improve the insulation R-factor of exterior walls. At the same time, cheaper constructions methods were sought, particularly through prefabrication of wall panel sections at a remote site that are then delivered to the site for erection. A number of patents have been issued for modular systems having improved insulation properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,004 issued to Day. et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,909, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,948 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,310, all issued to Henley, et al., each disclose a prefabricated wall panel comprised of two sheets of a relatively thin material between which is sandwiched a layer of foam. The panels are joined together by vertical studs, or posts, to form exterior walls. The fabrication of these sandwich style panels requires that the foam material be glued or nailed between the sheet material, or mounted within a frame, to create a section of wall. The exterior siding and interior wall board is then nailed or glued to the sandwich panel. Sandwich panels of this type are normally prefabricated and brought to the construction site where they are assembled to one another. This construction technique permits little on site variation from the original construction plan. Due to this lack of flexibility, prefabricated panels are not commonly used in the construction of custom homes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,253 issued to Young discloses a panel comprised of a double stud frame between which is sandwiched a foam insulating material. This system requires the construction of an interior frame and an exterior frame assembly. A second variation of the panel discloses a panel which does not have an interior frame when the panel is used adjacent a concrete slab floor, disclosing a very specific and limited use. The fabrication of these panels requires significantly increased costs over standard frame construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,885, issued to Dettbarn, discloses foam panels that are prefabricated and inserted between columns formed in the shape of I-beams. This construction technique requires the fabrication of special studs to support the preformed insulating panels and the use of splines to join the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,660, issued to Raymond, discloses wall panels that are attached to specially prefabricated metal columns that are complex and expensive to manufacture.
It is clear then, that there remains a need for a modular insulating wall panel system that can be used in the fabrication of structures utilizing frame construction comprising vertical studs, a sole plate, top plate and corner columns. Insulating panels that can be used with current frame construction techniques provide a readily acceptable product that is easily incorporated within frame construction.